What The Future Holds
by SilverWaterBombadil
Summary: Chris is sent to the future, and finds nothing is the way he left it. Please R&R! Martin/Kitty-Laura & Aviva/Chris. I do not own WK.
1. Chapter 1

_**If you don't know who Kitty Carlo is, I suggest you go back and read Wild Cat, otherwise you wont understand this story. XD**_

_**If you do know who she is, hooray for you! Go on and read!**_

_**Please R&R, and I hope you enjoy this! ^^**_

* * *

Chris and Martin ran through Zach's jet as quick as they could. They just _had to_ save Survivor from Zach's clutches.

It honestly had started out as a normal day; the bros were out in the African savanna, letting Survivor interact amongst other lions. They were also studying the lions, by looking at how the mains made the males look bigger then they actually were.

But, it all had went wrong when Zach had flown by and snatched up most of the male lions. So, Chris and Martin spent the rest of the day, tracking down the jet, and forming a plan.

"Hey Martin!" Chris called to his brother as they ran down the black metal halls of the jet, "Aviva just called! She said the Tortuga's following up close behind!"

"Good! We'll need all the help we can get!" Martin called back.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Tortuga, Kitty was at the computer controls with Aviva, "We have to get Survivor away from Zach! And save all those other poor lions too!"

"I know Amiga, just give me a second..." Aviva said typing away at the key board, "Got it!"

"Got what?" Kitty asked blinking.

"You'll see!" Aviva said as she pressed a button on the key board. Suddenly, lights flashed around both girls, and they then suddenly found themselves standing in a hallway in Zach's Jet.

"I was able to take Jimmy's teleporter, and make it a transporter!" Aviva said with a smile, as she held up a little gismo that almost looked like a creature pod.

Kitty blinked and nodded slowly, "And, _how is that suppose to help us?_"

"Well, it's going to help us, to help the bros, so,_ c'mon_!" said Aviva as she ran down the hallway, and Kitty followed.

* * *

Zach stood in the main room of his jet, attaching the last few lions to his (in his words) magnificent machines. The machines he had made, were rather large, and encased the lions inside.

On the front of the machines, were large, almost speaker like things, that Zach was planning on using, once the Kratt brothers ran through the door- which would be about-...

Zach checked his watch, "_Five...Four..._" he kept his hand ready on the remote, "_Three... Two..._" he held his breath, and an evil laugh, as the brothers ran through the door.

"Stop right there Zach!" Martin called out, pointing his index finger at the villain.

"_One!_" Zach said out loud, as he pushed the button.

Survivor, now, was forced to give off a mighty roar, and the roar echoed through the speaker and turned into a powerful sonic wave.

The sonic wave blew Martin and Chris back out the door, back into the hallway.

Chris smashed against a wall and groaned, "What on earth?"

Martin blinked, and pulled his face up from the floor, "_Great_... this might take a while..."

The brothers stood up again, and looked back through the door, where Zach was rolling on the ground laughing.

"Let's try this again..." Chris said.

Martin nodded, and they both ran to the door again, giving a somewhat battle cry as they did. But, their battle cries turned into shouts, as another sonic wave blew them back.

As the brothers were pulling themselves off the floor, Aviva and Kitty ran up the same hall, and soon noticed the guys.

"Martin? Chris? Are you two alright?" Kitty asked blinking.

"_What?_" Martin and Chris asked blinking, after those sonic booms, their ears pounded. They were rubbing their ears.

"What happened?" Aviva asked, raising her voice a little.

"Oh... Zach has a sonic boom machine, that generates lion's roars into waves of sound..." Chris said, after he could hear normally again.

"And boy does it hurt the ear drums!" Martin complained.

Aviva nodded slowly, "I got an idea! Time for me to use my new transporter again!" and she pushed a button on her little transporter bracelet, and soon, they were all standing behind Zach.

Zach honestly had no idea they were there, and was rubbing his hands together, waiting for the brothers to come running in again, so he could blow them back out.

"Hey Zach." Kitty said, a sly smile on her face, and on the faces of her friends.

"Hey..." Zach said looking back at them all for a second, then looking back to the door. He then blinked with realization, and turned around and screamed.

The brothers immediately set to work on freeing the lions, while Kitty and Aviva tried to get the remote away from Zach.

"Hand it over Zach!" Aviva growled.

"Never!" Zach said pulling his remote close to him.

"Fine, then we'll have to take it from you by force!" Kitty said pouncing at Zach. Zach of course, was not very coordinated, so, he easily was tackled.

Aviva joined in, also trying to pry the remote from Zach's hands.

In the process, Aviva and Kitty were able to get the remote away from Zach. But, Zach was able to get Aviva's transporter.

"What's this?" Zach said blinking, and looking over the little gismo.

Aviva gasped, "_Give that back!_"

"_Not until you give me back my remote!_" Zach shouted. Soon it was a tug of war over the transporter, and Kitty was left staring, and cheering Aviva on.

Chris and Martin soon had most of the lions freed, they just needed to get Survivor back. Chris went over to the machine that held Survivor, and started picking at the lock.

Survivor hummed with happiness that he was being rescued.

Chris smiled, "Don't worry buddy, I'll get you out..." he mumbled as he almost got the lock.

Suddenly, through the struggle, Aviva and Zach both fell back, releasing the transporter and remote into the air. Everyone froze and watched the two gismo's fling through the air, and collide into an opening in the machine Survivor was in.

Chris blinked and took a step back as the machine started to vibrate, and the gears inside turned loudly.

Martin blinked, "_Take cover!" _and he ran behind another machine.

Everyone else started dashing off to take cover as well. But, before Chris could hide anywhere, the machine let out a very powerful sonic wave, that had blue electricity running through it.

The wave just simply washed over Chris, and... he was gone... not a single piece of him was left.

Everyone gasped, and just kept staring to were Chris had stood. The machine itself was fine, and just was fizzing a little now. Survivor was a bit shaken, but, he was alright.

Martin ran out and over to the spot Chris had been, "_CHRIS!_ What the-... _where is he?_" he said looking around frantically.

Zach peeked his head out from behind one of his machines, and blinked as he slowly tried to creep away. Martin immediately yanked Zach up by his collar, so they were face to face.

"Where-is-_my brother?_" Martin's eyes had a streak of anger flash through them, as his brow furrowed.

Zach stuttered, "I-I don't know! I'm guessing he probably disintegrated!"

Aviva gasped, and Kitty looked fearful.

"No... No... Chris _can't_ be dead... H_e just can't be_!" Aviva cried out, nearly in tears.

Martin dropped Zach, and his eyes widened, "Aviva, can't you do tests or something? To see if there is any trace of Chris?"

Aviva nodded slowly, and took another hand held machine out of her pocket. She went over to where Chris had stood, and started looking over the screen of her contraption.

When Aviva looked up, everyone could see she was crying, and shaking her head slowly, "_He's gone..."_

Martin was crushed. His brother was-... gone? Anger rose up in him like never before as he pounced at Zach drawing out his pocket knife, "YOU DID THIS!"

Zach screamed, and Kitty jumped forward, grabbing Martin's arm before the knife went through Zach's face, "_Martin no!_"

Martin urged the knife down, but Kitty didn't give up pulling, and soon Aviva helped pry Martin off Zach.

Kitty hugged Martin, as he dropped the knife and looked down.

Kitty shook her head as tears filled her own eyes, "_Martin, I'm so sorry_..." she hugged him comfortingly, but, what comfort would heal this wound placed in his heart?

Aviva sat on the ground crying, and Zach still was on the floor catching his breath. Zach had thought his life was going to be over, just like that.

But, now that he was still living, he knew with Chris out of the way, things might be easier for him. So, Zach started sneaking away, and planning, as the three friends mourned for the loss of Christopher Kratt.

* * *

_**Exciting huh? XD Now don't go crying on me, it wouldn't be much of a story without both Kratt brothers, now would it? ;)  
**_

_**Stay tuned, and I hope you liked the first chapter! R&R!  
**_

_**~Silver~  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Martin, Kitty, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy all thought Chris was dead.

Zach, Gourmand, and Donita thought Chris was dead.

The whole world thought Chris was dead.

Even Chris, thought he was dead. But, it took him a second to realize, how could he possibly think he was dead, if he was dead? It made no sense.

So, Chris opened his eyes to find he was falling through a tunnel of blue and black electricity, that almost seemed as if it was moving.

"_Where am I?_" Chris said out loud, as he also came to realization he was floating (or was it falling?) down this vertical tunnel.

Soon, he found himself not in a tunnel anymore, but in the middle of a large city street.

The sky was grey, and polluted with smoke, and all the buildings seemed grey, and all the cars seemed grey, and all the peoples outfits that walked by seemed grey.

Chris couldn't figure out why the whole atmosphere seemed grey and black.

Honestly, he stood out very well being in a green T-shirt. Speaking of green, he didn't see a speck of plant life anywhere.

Chris shivered, noticing it was actually quite cold out too... and damp, though, it was not raining.

Suddenly, a horn honked from behind him, and he remembered he was in the middle of the road. He quickly dodged the truck that was speeding towards him, and he then also started dodging many other vehicles that all nearly ran him over.

He got to the sidewalk and caught his breath, just to hear a siren and a strange beeping sound. The crowds of people that had been walking down the sidewalks, had quickly went into buildings and started getting away from Chris as fast as they could.

Chris honestly couldn't figure out what was going on until he saw a black police car pull up beside him, and 3 Zach bots rushed out.

One bot, started speaking even in an authoritative tone, "_Human, you have broken law #456-h, disturbing traffic ways. We are now taking you into custody._"

Chris shook his head and put his fists up, "_Nuh uh_, no way I'm going with a dumb old Zach bot!"

The Zach bot came up to Chris and grabbed his arm, giving off a series of beeps.

Chris ripped the arm off him, and quickly made a run for it. The bots all quickly took off after him.

Chris's mind was racing as he ran for his life down the streets. How on earth was he going to get out of this jam? Every door he passed, shut with a slam, and there wasn't even a space between any of the buildings to have an ally to hide in.

Finally, as Chris started to get ahead, he noticed the door of an office building was still open. He knew, he had to get to that door before it shut, otherwise, he was doomed.

He got to the door, and quickly threw it open as he ran in, and ran up a flight of stairs, entering the rows of desks and work spaces.

He quickly ducked and hid under an empty desk, as every worker just went about their work, as if it was normal for Zach bots to be searching for a criminal around their desks.

But, Chris was no criminal, he was just someone who was utterly confused on where the heck he was.

Finally, the Zach bots left, beeping all the way out the door. Once Chris heard the door slam, he took a deep sigh of relief.

He was about to get out from his hiding spot, but, suddenly, someone sat down at the chair that was in front of the desk, and rolled over.

Chris was trapped between a person and the backboard of the desk, and honestly, he had no idea how to get out of this one.

Chris couldn't help but wait, and listen. He listened to the guy sitting in the chair write a few things down, then he heard him answering a ringing phone, _"Hello? Varmitech's office supplies, I'm Martin Kratt how may I help you?"_

Chris yelped, and banged his head on the desk, at hearing it was his _brother_ in front of him!

The man at the desk immediately jumped up, at a yelp and someone banging his desk, "_What the-._.." he started, and just stared confusedly at Chris who emerged from underneath.

Chris just kept a focused gaze on the man that claimed to be his brother. And, it seemed to be true. There stood a man, older then Martin, about in his 40's, but, he had the same eyes, nose, hair and features as Martin. Another thing that was different though, was that the man wore thick black glasses, and wore a white long-sleeve shirt, and grey pants, and a blue tie.

Chris rubbed his eyes quickly, and looked back at the man, "Wait... _Martin?_ What happened to you?" Chris knew, it _was_ his brother.

Martin simply rubbed his eyes too, thinking he was seeing things, "This is _impossible._.." he mumbled out, seeming almost terrified.

Chris blinked, "What's impossible? ...-_What I find impossible_, is that you are working at an _office controlled by Zach_, and are wearing _glasses_!"

Martin shook his head, "I mean, I don't understand how you are here-... alive..."

Chris blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Chris you died..." Martin said shaking his head, leaning on his desk. He honestly wasn't believing this was the 'real' Chris.

Chris gave his brother an awkward look, "Well I'm standing right here, talking to you, aren't I? And last time I checked, people that are dead don't stand or talk..."

Martin's eyes widened, "Unless they're ghosts..." he mumbled.

Chris rolled his eyes, "No seriously Martin! I have only been gone a few minutes! Why are you acting like this?"

"_You died 15 years ago!_" Martin said sitting down, raising his voice a little, "I was right there when it happened..."

Chris's mouth opened, but he didn't say anything. He finally looked down, then looked back up at his brother, "Well, how did it happen?"

"We were going to save Survivor and another group of lions, and one of the machines burst out and _disintegrated_ you..." Martin said blankly.

Chris now understood more then he should've, "What year is it?"

"What?" Martin asked looking up at him again.

"_What year is it?_" Chris asked again, heart racing.

Martin simply tossed Chris a calender, and Chris's hands shook when he read it, "For what's seemed like 15 minutes to me... _has been fifteen years for you!_" he couldn't believe what he was saying, "_Oh boy..._" Chris had to sit down.

Chris sat down next to Martin's chair on the floor, "What's happened to the world? It seems-"

"_Grey?_" Martin answered, and Chris nodded, "Chris, after you disappeared, we couldn't fight off Zach or any of the other villains... I mean, me and you were a team, and alone I wasn't able to do very good..."

"So, Zach's taken over?" Chris asked with shock.

"Yep..." Martin said with anger, as he went through a few papers, "It all happened the same year you disappeared..."

Chris looked again at the calender, what on earth was going on? "I have time to hear everything... looks like I have _fifteen years_ to catch up on though..."

Martin cleared his throat, "Well, after Zach and the other villains started beating us more and more often, finally, we realized that everything was going to get worse..."

"How?"

"Jimmy Z, Koki, and Survivor... they're all dead Chris..." Martin said, with a sad expression.

Chris's eyes widened, "_But- how?..._"

Martin sighed, "The Tortuga was attacked... and destroyed... Only me, Kitty and Aviva survived it..."

Chris's eyes filled with tears, but, he wasn't going to start crying, "Tell me, what's become of Aviva now a days?"

"She was brainwashed, and pretty much reprogrammed into Zach's servant... as were many other people..." Martin said, not looking his brother in the eyes, "This all happened the first year too... which is also the year, Zach forced me and Kitty into jail..."

Chris gasped slightly, "How long were you two in there?"

"5 years... and when we got out, everything and everyone had changed... " he looked to his desk, "For the last 10 years, I've been trying to support us with this dumb job... since, Zach would have us both killed, if I went back to animal rescuing..."

Chris blinked and came to the realization of something, _what did he mean by 'support us'? _He looked to Martin's hand and gasped, when he saw a ring on Martin's hand, "YOU'RE MARRIED?"

Martin blinked, and looked at his hand, "Well, me and Kit had been together for a long time, so-"

"YOU'RE MARRIED TO KITTY?" Chris said again in shock.

Martin sighed with frustration at his brother, "Chris, _15 years_ you have been gone, may I remind you... you've missed a lot..."

Chris shook his head over and over again, "Never would've guessed that I'm a brother-in-law now..."

"And a uncle..."

"And a uncle- _WHAT?_" Chris said jumping up, staring wide eyed at his brother.

Martin simply smiled, a tossed Chris a picture frame. Chris caught it, and looked over the picture; He saw Kitty, smiling and standing beside a 7 year old boy, and a 4 year old boy.

The oldest boy actually looked a lot like Martin, with the muddy blond hair, and light blue eyes.

The youngest definitely had the same face features as Kitty, but had darker hair that looked almost brown, and he had dark blue eyes.

Chris smiled slowly, "They look like great children, bro... Two kids is about the amount I'd pictured you'd have..."

Martin chuckled slightly, "Well... actually, it's three..."

Chris blinked, "_Three?_"

Martin reached over and pointed to Kitty's stomach, "One's on the way..."

Chris slightly froze, and just questioningly stared at Martin, "Well you two have been... _productive_..."

Martin laughed a little, finally smiled more, "It's nice to have you back bro..."

* * *

**_R&R please! I love reviews! XD And I always want to know what people think! SO REVIEW! ^^  
_**

**_Hope you liked this chapter, I'm going to try to get the next one in soon!  
_**

**_~Silver~  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

Soon, after driving for about a half an hour, Martin and Chris arrived at Martin and Kitty's house.

"Now, our house isn't very big... but, you can sleep in the living room..." Martin said as he parked in the driveway.

Chris was mainly paying attention to all the grey houses on the block, "Everything looks so depressing..."

Martin nodded, and adjusted his glasses, "Yep... but I guess you get use to it after a while..."

They both got out of the car, and headed over to the front door of the house. The house was not very big, and only seemed like two floors, but, Chris knew it was enough for Martin and Kitty's family. It was actually quite nice looking too, if you ignored the grey color.

Martin unlocked the door, and went in.

Chris blinked; inside_, the house actually had color!_ There were lots of shades of blues, greens, and soft whites. And, Chris knew Kitty had picked out most of the designs. Though, Kitty definitely wasn't a girly girl, you could see the designs she picked could support anyone.

They both walked down the hallway, which opened to the kitchen and living room. Past the living room, another hall went back, probably to the bedrooms.

Chris saw a young boy laying on the floor, in front of the TV, who must have been Martin's eldest son. The boy son noticed them, and ran over carrying something.

"Hey dad! Dad! Look what a made!" he said as he ran over to Martin. Martin smiled and knelt down to him, as the boy held up the thing he made,"Look dad! It's a model of a peregrine falcon!"

"Wow... great detail Gabe!" Martin said with a smile, taking the model in his hands carefully.

The boy, who's name apparently was Gabe, soon noticed Chris standing still by the door, who was just watching in amazement.

"Dad... _who's that guy?_" Gabe asked pointing, feeling nervous.

Martin looked back to Chris, "Oh... he's relative who's going to be staying with us for a while... Now, where's your mother?"

"She's getting Trent ready for his nap..." Gabe said, taking his model back slowly, and he went back over to the TV.

"Trent's your four year old, I'm guessing, right?" Chris asked, walking over to Martin.

Martin nodded, and smiled, "Yep, he is..." he was about to go down the hall, right when Kitty started out towards them.

Chris knew Martin was right, she definitely was pregnant, and it actually looked like they'd be expecting soon.

"Martin honey, is that you?" Kitty started, "You know, you need to talk to Trent about cleaning his room, he won't listen to me, so maybe-" she then saw Chris, and screamed, "_AH_!" she nearly fell backwards too, but, Martin suspected she would do that, and he caught her.

Kitty stood up straight, and put her hand over her mouth. She just kept shaking her head, as her eyes filled with tears, "It can't be..."

Martin nodded slowly, "Laura, it is..." and he smiled slowly.

Kitty looked to Martin, then to Chris. She then ran over to Chris and hugged him, "_Where have you been all this time?_"

Chris wasn't sure how to answer the question, "Well, as strange as it might seem, to me I've only been gone for a few hours or so, ever since the 'incident'... but, to you guys, I've been gone for _fifteen years_..."

Kitty blinked, and just smiled,"That's definitely strange for sure..."

* * *

That night, after dinner, Kitty and Martin filled Chris in on everything he needed to know. They were not just telling him what the world was like now a days, they were also telling him about all the laws Zach enforced.

"Once we got out of jail, we had really no where to go. Zach has created this world in a way, so homeless and poor people, stay poor and homeless, or even have worse things happen to them..." Kitty said as she sat down on the couch, right after she had tucked the boys in.

Martin sat beside her, "Not to mention anyone that get's out of jail, is treated like a monster..."

Chris sat across from both of them, and shook his head slowly, not liking at all what he was hearing, "Then, how did Martin get a job?"

"Well..." Kitty started, "As much as we didn't want to do it, we had to go to Zach for help..."

Chris's eyes widened, "And he actually gave you the job?" he said, looking at his brother.

Martin sighed, "We had to sign a contract... so he knew we wouldn't rise up against him..."

Chris blinked, "And you actually agreed to it?"

"I mean, what could we do? Laura was going to give birth to Gabe in a couple of weeks, and we didn't have anything to support him with..." Martin said, taking Kitty's hand gently.

Chris nodded slowly, "I understand... but still, it must have felt awful to sign that..."

"It did..." Kitty said, looking down, "For Martin, it said he wasn't allowed to be an animal rescuer... for me..." she didn't know if she could finish, "It said I wasn't allowed to use _my powers_..."

Chris's mouth dropped open, "You mean, your kids don't even know that their mom can turn into any animal she wants?"

"No, they don't..." Martin said sadly.

Another question was brought up in Chris's mind, "So, do Gabe or Trent have any powers?"

"No, neither of them can transform like Kitty, we've even tested it a few times..." Martin said.

Chris just had had about enough of this world. He didn't like it at all. Why was everything so-... sad? Nothing seemed to go the right way. The only thing Chris was happy about, was that Martin and Kitty were okay, and had a nice little family.

_Family_. He then wondered many other things, "Martin, how's mom and dad been doing? And Christine and Susan?"

Martin blinked and looked down, "Mom and dad and gone Chris... and so is Christine..."

"What about Susan?" Chris asked, wondering about his older sister. He was sadder then he showed it, but, he really felt the world was falling apart.

"She's one of Zach's brainwashed minions... just like Aviva..." Martin said slowly.

Chris looked down, and put his hand over his face.

Kitty sighed sadly, "My dad and Olive are gone too, and I really wished Gabe and Trent could've had met at least one of their grandparents... and, my brother Donte, he died in the war..."

Chris blinked, "What war?"

"The war of the people that rebelled against Zach... none of them made it..." Martin said standing, "_We should probably get some rest.._." and he helped Kitty up, "G'night Chris..." and with that, Kitty and Martin headed off to their bedroom.

Chris was left sitting in his chair, utterly confused again. _That's it_... he hated this world. Why did he have to come to the future anyway? Was he stuck there?_ Why did his brother wear glasses?_ So many questions, so little answers.

Chris finally stood up sighing, and went down the hall towards the bathroom. As he went down the hallway, he passed Gabe's room.

Gabe's door was wide open, and Chris looked in.

Gabe was in the middle of the floor, laying on the carpet, whispering to a turtle. The turtle was actually quite big, about the size of a plate.

Chris blinked, and checked his watch quickly, then went into Gabe's room, "Hi Gabe, why are you still up?"

Gabe froze, and looked up at Chris, then looked back at his turtle, "I'm... talking to Lettuce..."

"Your talking to your turtle? And you named him _Lettuce_?"

"Yep... his name's Lettuce Leaf, because he likes to eat lettuce..." Gabe said simply, patting the turtle's head.

Chris smiled. He knew Gabe got the naming animal thing from his dad. Chris walked in and sat beside Gabe, "You know, Lettuce seems to be some type of box turtle..."

"I know that..." Gabe said with a slight smile, "Lettuce already told me he was a box turtle..."

Chris blinked, "_Lettuce_, told you?"

"Yep..." Gabe said slowly, looking back at the turtle.

"Well... what's _Lettuce_ saying now?" Chris asked, starting to get suspicious.

"He says-..." Gabe stared and stared at his turtle, and nodded slowly, "-He says your shirt is way to green..."

Chris looked down at his shirt, then back at Gabe, "Are you sure _you're_ not just saying that?"

"I'm sure. Because Lettuce said you once saved his dad, with someone named Aviva... whoever she is..." Gabe said shrugging.

Chris's eyes widened. Chris knew their was no possible way Gabe could've known that on his own, especially if Gabe never even knew about his dad's old job.

Chris kept shaking his head in shock, but then remembered Kitty's powers. Martin and Kitty said Gabe and Trent couldn't change form like their mom could, but they never said they didn't have any other powers...


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Chris woke up uneasily on the couch. It was hard for him to look around the room and come to the realization he was still in the depressing future.

Chris yawned, and sat up stretching. And he looked down to see a pair of two wide blue eyes staring at him.

"GAH!" Chris yelped out of surprise as he jumped up. It was only Trent, (Martin's four year old) who was still in his pajamas, and holding a lemur stuffed animal, "Oh, _it's only you Tren_t... wow,_ don't do that!_ You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Chris said, smiling a little as he sat back down on the couch.

"You snore..." Trent said, giggling a little as he hugged his stuffed animal, "I was waiting for you to wake up, uncle Chris..."

Chris smiled lightly at the four year old, "Oh really?" and he ruffled Trent's brown hair, "I'm guessing you want to play or something, right?"

Trent nodded eagerly, but, Kitty soon walked over into the living, then into the kitchen, calling to Trent, "_Your not playing until you've had your breakfast young man._.." she said laughing lightly.

Trent groaned, "_Yes mommy_..." and went over to the kitchen in a pout, dragging his stuffed animal behind him.

Chris got up again, and went over to the kitchen himself, "So Kitty, where's Martin? Is he still sleeping in?" Chris smiled to himself, knowing his brother always loved to sleep in on Saturday's.

"Nope, he's at work..." Kitty said with a sigh as she picked up Trent with a bit of difficulty (being pregnant and all), and put him in his chair at the table.

"At work?" Chris asked blinking, "He has work even on Saturday's?"

"Yep, when working for Zach, you don't have much leverage..." Kitty said as she put a bowl of oatmeal in front of Trent.

Chris blinked, and sighed shaking his head sadly, "_Jeese_..." and he sat down with a thump beside Trent.

"Is Zach that dorito head guy, mommy?" Trent asked, as he ate, getting more oatmeal onto his face then into his mouth.

Kitty laughed lightly, "Yes he is, honey..." and she went over to Trent wiping his face off with a wet wash rag.

Chris looked around, "Maybe I should go visit Martin at the office building..."

"Actually..." Kitty started, "If it's not to much to ask, I was wondering if you'd _play mom_ for me, today..."

Chris blinked, "_Play what?_"

She laughed, "I mean, I need someone to watch Gabe and Trent for me while I'm out buying groceries and paying water bills." Kitty rephrased.

Trent jumped up and down in his chair, "Please do it uncle Chris! It would be so fun! We could go to the park! Or the pool! Or dig for buried treasure in the backyard!"

Chris sighed and smiled at the little boy, "Alright... _I'll do it..._" he said laughing.

Kitty smiled, "Great! Thanks Chris." and she leaned down to kiss Trent's head, "Now be good for your uncle, I'll be back in a few hours." and with that, she grabbed her purse and left out the front door.

Trent quickly jumped down from his chair and ran over to Chris, "Can we go to the backyard and play? _Please?_"

Chris smiled and stood up, "Well, first of all, you have to get dressed. Second of all, we need to wake up Gabe."

"_Waking up Gabe is easy_." Trent said, smiling and he quickly ran to the hallway, to Gabe's room.

Chris followed, and watched Trent jump up onto Gabe's bed, and start to shake Gabe, hard, "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

Gabe jumped up with a shout, and glared at his brother, "I was _trying_ to sleep in you know!"

"But Uncle Chris is going to play with us!" Trent insisted, "So you need to eat and get dressed!"

Gabe sighed as he got up and went over to his dresser, taking Lettuce out of his fish tank, "Fine, let me just feed Lettuce first..."

* * *

After both boys were fed, and were both dressed (which Chris found difficult, because he couldn't get Trent to hold still), they all went out to the backyard.

Overall, Kitty and Martin had did a good job with all the gardening and landscaping. And Chris was just relieved to see grass again, since the whole city seemed to be rid of all plant life.

A large white fence circled the backyard, and moss, and roses covered one side of it thickly. There was a large tree in the far corner of the backyard, and then in the other corner was a small fish pond.

Gabe carefully brought Lettuce over to the fish pond, and put him in.

Chris found that there were other aquatic animals in the pond, and they weren't just normal things like frogs and such (Though there were frogs too). Such as sea stars, craw dads, and some kind of blue fish.

"Can you do a flip?" Trent randomly asked Chris.

Chris blinked, "Well, it depends..." and Chris started running, and then flipped over, but, he messed up the landing a little, and fell over on his butt.

"_Usually I'm better in the trees..._" Chris said laughing nervously.

Gabe smiled, "Can you teach us?"

Chris looked over to the tree in the corner of the yard, and nodded to himself, "Sure..."

Maybe he could get use to this uncle thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Martin parked in the driveway, and smiled upon seeing his wife drive up and park beside him.

Kitty smiled as she hopped out of her car and went over with Martin to the front door, "So, have a good day at work honey?"

Martin gave her a playful smile, "_What do you think?_"

Kitty sighed, and forced a smile, "Boring as usual, huh? Maybe we can get you a different job sometime..."

Martin shrugged as he opened the door, "Would it matter? I'd still be working for Zach anyway..."

Kitty nodded in agreement, as they both walked inside, Martin closing the door behind them.

Martin suddenly stopped, and blinked, "_Wait_, Kit, if you just got home, who's watching the boys?"

Kitty smiled, "Oh, I asked Chris to watch them for me while I ran some errands."

Martin felt uneasy, "Kitty, you know Chris isn't use to the way this world works now... What if he took them downtown, and what if Zach got to them?"

Kitty shook her head, "I'm sure he didn't..." she looked around the small living room, and called out, "_Gabe! Trent!_ We're home!"

No one answered.

Martin waited a few more seconds before also calling out, "_Trent! Gabe! Chris!_ Hello?"

Kitty and Martin exchanged worried glances.

"I'll check their rooms..." Kitty said quickly before heading down the hall.

Martin nodded and went into the kitchen to look real quick. Kitty came back, a look of fear displayed on her face, "Martin, their not in their rooms, where could they be?"

Martin's eyes widened as he shook his head slowly, "I... don't know..."

"_Gabe! Trent!_" Kitty called out again, this time a bit more frantically.

Soon Chris came inside from the backyard, Gabe and Trent following behind him. Gabe had Lettuce in his hands.

The three were startled to here Martin and Kitty calling for them, as they walked into the living room.

Martin and Kitty turned around to see them, and Kitty sighed heavily in relief.

"_Thank goodness..._" Martin mumbled under his breath.

Kitty went over and knelt down to hug her sons, "_Don't you two ever scare me like that again!_"

Gabe blinked, "What? We were just in the backyard?"

"_Yeah_..." Chris said, staring at his brother, "What's the matter?"

"We thought Zach had taken you!" Martin said, removing his glasses and rubbing his brow.

"How would he have done that bro? _We were just in the backyard._.."

Martin shook his head and sighed, "Chris, things are more dangerous in this world now, then you would ever know..."

Chris blinked, "Is it so dangerous to just go in the backyard?"

Kitty sighed, "Sadly, yes... it is..."

Chris shook his head out of realization, "I... I'm sorry I didn't know..."

Martin looked down, "It's alright Chris. Like you said, you didn't know."

* * *

After a brief lunch, Gabe and Trent were sent to Trent's room to play, and Martin, Kitty and Chris all sat down in the kitchen/dining room.

"Martin, this is crazy that you all have to live like this!" Chris said, shaking his head slowly, "We really need to stop Zach once and for all!"

Martin blinked, "How?"

Chris looked out the window, "Well... I don't know yet, but half of me would go straight right up to him, and restore everything..."

"It's... not that easy..." Kitty said slowly, "We tried once... remember? That war we told you about?"

"Yeah Chris, a whole_ army_ couldn't stop Zach. How do you purpose we stop him and the other villains?" Martin said sighing.

Chris thought it over quickly, "What if we sneak into Zach's main headquarters, and act as if brainwashed minions? If so, we can find out information we need, and get rid of Zach."

"I can't." Martin said simply, and sadly.

Chris blinked, "Why not? Martin the people of earth are depending on someone to save them!"

"Chris, I can't endanger my family like that." Martin said looking to Kitty, "I can't let anything happen to Kitty, Gabe or Trent. Zach knows about them, Chris, and would use them against me."

Chris looked down, "Martin, your family's in danger whether you do anything or not."

"I'm sorry Chris... I just can't..." Martin said, as he got up from the table and started off.

Chris stood up in anger, raising his voice a bit, "What happened to the fun loving brother I always knew? What happened to the brother that looked out for the innocent, even in the greatest of danger?"

Martin looked back, "I'm not the same guy I use to be Chris..."

Chris huffed, and headed to the front door, "_I can see that..._" and he opened, and slammed the door behind him.

Martin took off his glasses and rubbed his brow. Why couldn't Chris just understand?

Chris sat on the front steps and buried his head in his arms. Why couldn't Martin just realize?

Martin started for the door to talk to Chris, but was startled when a hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder. But, he soon saw it was only his wife.

Kitty shook her head slowly, and sighed, "Chris needs some time alone..."

Martin nodded, "You're right..."

Finally Chris raised his head, and looked down the street to the towering sky scrapers in the far distance. He had made up his mind, and if Martin wasn't going to help him, he would do it on his own.

Chris stood up and started down the sidewalk, determined. He knew what was at stake.

And a thought dawned on him, if he didn't have Martin, what if he could get Aviva to help?

* * *

_**REVIEW OR DIE! (Jk, if I killed you, I wouldn't have anybody to read my fics! ^^) But seriously, please review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chris walked for a while, not exactly sure of where to start searching for Zach.

Honestly, he was still a bit mad at Martin, for his mind to think clearly. But, he soon was able to shake it off, and start brainstorming. He decided he'd look for the biggest building in town (and the blackest), and see if it was Zach's main headquarters.

If it wasn't, he knew he'd at least be able to find some sort of information there, or possibly find Aviva.

But then, as he thought more and more about it, he remembered Aviva had been brainwashed, and he wasn't sure of how he would convince her into helping him.

Though, he would cross that bridge when he got there.

So, after he walked down the sidewalk for one hour and a half, he noticed a clothing store. And that made him wonder if Zach remembered him, and what he looked like. That fact worried Chris, considering when he went into the building, he'd want to be unnoticed.

So, he went inside the clothing store to look for something else to wear, besides his terribly green shirt, tan shorts, and his hiking boots... okay, maybe he would keep the boots.

Anyway, he quickly picked out a few things that fit him, which consisted of a grey hoodie, and black jeans.

Then, he went over to the cash register, where he quickly learned that the kind of money he was trying to use, was outdated. Zach had replaced coins and dollars, with these grey paper bills with his face all over them.

Luckily, the clerk still took the money Chris had to offer, because that store took the outdated kind, and the new kind.

So, Chris left the store, not looking like himself at all, actually. He even ruffled his hair a little, so his bangs were down.

He looked down the sidewalk, deeper into the city, and he saw a pretty good sized building, and judged it was the largest.

"_Okay..._" Chris thought to himself taking a deep breath, "_Let the fun begin..._" and he started towards the building.

* * *

**_An hour earlier..._**

Martin was starting to wonder when his brother was going to come back inside, considering it had been 30 minutes since Chris had stormed out.

Martin sat in the living room, just waiting really. He was kind of expecting for Chris to come back in and apologize or something.

Trent had eventually come out of his room with Gabe, and went over to sit on his father's lap. Gabe just went and helped his mom with dinner.

"Hey dad," Trent started, "What was the world like before that Zach guy ruled it?"

Martin blinked, as if he hadn't noticed Trent was there, "Huh? Oh... why do you want to know about that?" he said bringing the little boy into his arms.

"Well, you and mommy seem really upset about it, especially when you talk with uncle Chris..." Trent said, pulling his lemur stuffed animal close to him.

Martin sighed, "Well Trent... let's just say, _compared to how the world is now_, it once was a utopia-" He then saw his son didn't exactly understand that word, "-Er, it was a paradise in other words..."

Trent nodded, now understanding, "_Oh._.. what happened then?"

Martin looked away to the window, not really wanting to bring the terrifying truth out to his youngest child, but something else caught his attention...

Through the window he could see the front porch, and he could also clearly see Chris was not there.

Without a word, Martin picked up Trent quickly but gently, and set him on the couch, going over to the door.

He opened it quickly, and looked down the street, not seeing any sign of his brother. He feared the worse, and knew he couldn't loose his brother again.

Kitty noticed her husband standing at the open doorway, and quickly put down the cucumber she was chopping up, and went over to Martin.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, concerned.

Martin shook his head, and looked back at her. She could tell by the look in his eyes, something was terribly wrong.

"Chris is gone... He went to find Zach... _and is going to try and stop him_..." Martin said, a weakening fear overtaking his voice.

Kitty's eyes widened as she put her hand on Martin's arm, "How do you know for sure?"

Martin looked back out the door, "He's my brother... trust me, _I know_..."

"We have to go get him then!" Kitty said, now just as worried about Chris.

"_Mom, Dad? What's going on?_" Gabe's voice came from behind them. Kitty and Martin turned to see their boys standing right behind them, staring up, looking afraid.

Martin shook his head slowly, and looked to Kitty and whispered, "No... Laura, you need to stay here with the boys... I don't want anymore of my family getting split up..." and Kitty knew he was dead serious, because he used her real name.

Kitty sighed, and looked down, "Martin... _I really don't want to loose you.._."

Martin lifted her chin, "Don't worry about me. Just worry about you, Gabe, Trent, _and this little one_..." he said putting his other hand on her pregnant stomach.

She felt the verge of tears, but she held it back as she nodded slowly, "_Be careful..._"

Martin kissed her, and then he went down to hug Gabe and Trent, before hurrying out the door to his car.

Both boys took their mother's hands quickly, not knowing what was going on, as they all watched Martin leave.

* * *

Going into the building was easy, which, surprised Chris. He half expected Zach bots to be guarding the front door, but, there were none.

Actually, the whole building was like a hotel in some ways; It had a great lobby, with an grande grey glass elevator, and many hallways leading down to offices.

Chris cleared his throat, as he blinked in amazement. But, he shook it off, and went to the front desk.

"_Um, hi..._" Chris practiced in his head, trying to figure out what to say, "_I'm here looking for Mr. Zach Varmitech, so I can change the world back to the way it was..._" But, of course there was no way he was actually going to say that.

"Uh, hello..." Chris finally said, to the woman typing away at the desk, "Is Zac- I mean, Mr. Varmitech here?"

The woman did not look up at him for a while, nor answer. But finally, she raised her head and stared at Chris, "Yes, he is in. Do you have an appointment?"

But this time, Chris did not answer, for he saw who the woman was and his mouth dropped open. From her tan skin, to her dark hair in a bun, and to her greyish/greenish eyes behind her glasses.

He knew it was Aviva...

* * *

**_So, did you all like this chapter? I sure did! ^^ Now, please review at the bottom, and tell me what you thought, so I know!_**

**_If you review, you automatically get a virtual plushy of Chris and Survivor! ^^  
_**

**_Btw, this chap is dedicated to Waterfall13! And now she owes me one chapter of Kratt Kids... XD lol  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chris stood there blinking for a minute or two, until Aviva sighed, and started typing once more, asking again, "Sir, do you have an appointment or not?"

Chris snapped out of it, and cleared his throat, "_A-Aviva is that you?_"

Aviva froze and looked up slowly, not answering.

"_Are you Aviva Corcovado, are you not?_" Chris asked again.

Aviva nodded slowly, "Yes, I am... how do you know me?"

Chris smiled shaking his head, "How could I not know you? You're the girl that created the Creature Power Suit, and you are one of the best inventors I know!"

Aviva shook her head and went back to typing, "I'm sorry, but, I never created anything called the _Creature Power Swim-suit_ or whatever... and I really don't invent anymore..."

Chris blinked, "Well, that's only because Zach brainwashed you!"

Aviva looked up at him with a questioning look, "_Who now?_"

"Zach! You know, _'Mr. Varmitech'?_" Chris tried to reason.

Aviva looked as if she would almost laugh, "I'm sorry sir, but our kind leader Mr. Varmitech wouldn't do such a thing..."

Chris sighed, "Yes, he would."

Aviva shook her head, "No, he wouldn't."

"Would."

"Wouldn't."

"Would."

"Wouldn't."

Chris paused and thought for a second, "Er, _wouldn't._..."

"_Would._"

"_Wouldn't!_"

"_Would!_"

"_Wouldn't!_"

"He _would_ sir, and that's final!" Aviva insisted, a bit angry.

Chris chuckled, "You said it, _not me_..."

Aviva groaned in annoyance, and reached for the phone, "That's it... I'm calling security..."

Chris's eyes widened, "No wait!" and he quickly grabbed her hand before she picked up the phone.

"Let go of me!" Aviva screamed as she stood up, trying to pull her arm away from Chris.

Chris let go, and lowered his voice, "Please Aviva, I really need your help... you may not remember me, but I use to be your friend. Christopher Kratt. And if you just listen to me, maybe you'll understand..."

"Christopher Kratt?" Aviva said blinking, "_Chris Kratt..._" the name seemed terribly familiar. And not to mention, there was a friendly gleam in Chris's brown eyes that made Aviva wonder about a few things...

Suddenly Zach-bots came over, and went beside the desk. They had heard all the commotion and were a little concerned.

"_Is everything alright miss?_" One asked.

"_Is this man bothering you?_" the other started, "_If so we can take him away._" the bot took Chris's arm quickly.

Chris looked at Aviva with pleading eyes. And Aviva looked down. She wondered if there was more to this man that met the eye.

"He's fine..." Aviva said finally, "You may release him."

And the bots let go of Chris, and went on their way. Chris was overall surprised, but didn't want to question her on why she had done that... for all he knew, she could have the bots come back to take him away.

"Now tell me," Aviva started, when the bots were out of sight, "_Chris Kratt_, how do you seem to know more about me, then I know about myself?"

Chris sighed, and looked around, just to make sure no one was listening, then he told her everything that he could.

Aviva was overtaken by a few things he said, and didn't want to believe them. But, over the years she could tell when a man was lying, and, Chris was only telling her the truth.

So after while, Chris finally finished, "-And that's why I need your help."

Aviva leaned back in her chair, "Well, tell me. How do you plan on stopping Zach? Because you don't seem like the kind of guy that would kill someone to make things right..."

Chris shook his head, "I'm not. Killing him would be stooping down to a villain's level... I can't do something wrong to make something right, that doesn't work. But, I don't know what will work either..."

"Can I suggest an idea?" Aviva offered. She was surprised that she already trusted Chris so much; even though they just met, she definitely felt she had known him for a long time. And, unknown to her, she had known him for a long time.

Chris nodded, "Please."

"Well, to put things right, all you would have to do is go back in time again." Aviva said.

Chris blinked, "Er... I don't understand..."

"Listen, you said your brother wasn't able to keep the world safe without you, correct?" She said.

"Correct..."

"Then, if you go back to the time right after you were transported away, you can make sure you are able to be there for your brother; and the future we're in now, would change." Aviva said, trying to explain the best she could.

Chris nodded, "Ah, I see... Only one problem, how do I get back? Last time I was zapped away by Zach's sonic boom machine, and your hand-held transporter..."

Aviva smiled, "Easy. Zach kept the old machine of his, and he kept my little transporter. In this very building even. He also has your power suits in the same room."

Chris blinked, "Really? That's convenient!" (Me; No, that's me trying to move the story along! XD)

Aviva nodded, "Yep... but we'd better hurry... Pedestrians aren't aloud in the building for a long period of time, the Zach-bots will come back soon."

Chris took a deep breath, "Alright. Lead the way." And they both headed for the elevator.

* * *

They both walked down the halls for a few minutes, until they reached a large metal door.

Aviva quickly put her hand on the hand scanner, and the metal door opened up. Inside it was dark, but the light from the hallway revealed enough.

Inside were many old, broken down machines, along with old inventions Chris recognized immediately.

"There's Jimmy Z's teleporter and controller!" Chris said going over to the old device. He picked up the controller and blew off the dust, "Why would Zach have this?"

Aviva shrugged, "After all you told me, I suppose he kept it all as a somewhat museum of his old foes..."

Chris sighed sadly, and put down the remote. He really did miss Jimmy, as he thought more about it. He missed Koki too... along with Survivor, and all the other family and friends that weren't there anymore.

Aviva looked down, and as if reading his thoughts said, "I know you must miss your friends..."

Chris nodded, "More then you know..."

Aviva put a hand on his shoulder, "I'll go look for the sonic boom machine and the transporter remote..." and she headed back into the dark room.

Chris was about to put the controller down when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Chris froze, then quickly spun around to see who was behind him.

He gasped to see his brother standing there, wearing a blue shirt like he use to, along with grey jeans, and hiking boots... and he wasn't wearing glasses to Chris's surprise.

"_Martin!_" Chris said overjoyed, "I can't believe you came! And without glasses!"

Martin smiled, "I wasn't going to loose my brother again. And, those glasses are just for reading..."

Chris smiled and chuckled. But, he then thought of Kitty and his nephews... he then turned away from Martin, sighing sadly, "You shouldn't be here Martin. It's dangerous, and Zach's going to track down your family... You should have not come..."

Martin was about to answer, when someone else's voice came clear, echoing into the room, "Yes... _you shouldn't have come..._"

Martin and Chris turned to see none other then Zach Varmitech standing at the doorway, grinning evilly. He wore a impressive black suit, and was definitely older then the last time Chris had seen him.

Aviva came back with the transporter remote in hand, "Hey Chris, I found the machine it's over-" she then saw Zach and screamed, then put her hands over her mouth.

Zach glared at her, "Miss Corcovado, have you forgotten I have video cameras all over my building?"

Aviva mentally slapped herself, "_Oh no_..."

"_Oh no_ is right... you're in big trouble Miss, and _you!_" Zach said jabbing a finger at Martin, "_I thought we had an agreement?_"

"It was more like a forced agreement Zach!" Martin growled.

"I don't care! But, you don't have to worry about supporting your family with a job anymore, because in a few minutes, you're not going to have a family!" Zach said grinning again, going over to the wall and flipping on a light switch, "I've already sent Zach-bots to dispose of little miss Blondie and the two little brats!"

Martin's eyes widened with anger and fear, as Chris shouted, "They're not brats!"

Zach blinked and looked at him, "Who are you? Wait... do I know you? You look familiar..." Zach paused and thought for a second, "Have I threatened you before?"

Chris nodded in frustration, "Actually yes, you have threatened me many times."

"Then who are you?" Zach asked, getting impatient.

Chris narrowed his eyes, "I'm Chris Kratt."

* * *

**_EEEEE! It's such a good line to an end of a chapter, is it not? ^^_**

**_So, I'm probably going to have the next chapter out soon, and I hope you guys have liked it all so far! So stay tuned! ^^_**

**_Btw, please review, and possibly comment on how much you hate Zach, or how happy you are that Martin's not wearing glasses, or anything else you can really think of! But please, review positively!  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

Kitty sat in the kitchen, just staring out the window. She was waiting for Martin to return with Chris, but she sadly knew it wasn't best to raise her hopes.

Gabe and Trent sat in the living room, watching their mother. They were also sad, but, they didn't entirely understand why.

Suddenly Kitty gripped her pregnant stomach as pain stretched through her body in a quick wave. She winced and took a deep breath.

Gabe and Trent exchanged worried glances and went over to their mom.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Trent asked.

"Nothing sweetheart... Everything's okay..." Kitty answered, which was probably the biggest lie she could tell her kids. Martin and Chris were gone out trying to confront Zach, while they lingered at home, as danger drew nearer and nearer.

Gabe shook his head, "No, everything isn't okay... Mom, what's going on?"

Kitty reached down, and ran her fingers through her children's hair, as she stood up, "Well... maybe I should explain it to you two this way; Do you both know those superhero shows you use to watch with dad on Saturday nights?"

Trent and Gabe nodded.

"Well," Kitty continued, "There's something like that happening. There's the villains and the superheros... and one will fail, and the other will save the world, or destroy it. We're caught in the middle of this battle..."

Trent blinked, "Are daddy and uncle Chris superheros?"

Kitty was surprised that Trent caught on so quickly, and she laughed lightly, "You can think of it that way, honey."

Gabe realized something else from this, "Mom, you aren't saying that dad might not come back? Are you?"

Kitty looked to her eldest and shook her head, not willing to say anything. But, then the same pain from before went through her body again, this time stronger.

Trent took his mom's hand quickly as she looked as if she would scream, "Mommy?"

Kitty took a deep breath, and her eyes widened as she looked at the two, "Gabe... get the phone... and call an ambulance..."

Gabe blinked, and headed over to the cordless phone in the hall, "Alright... _but, why?_"

Kitty held her stomach, and took another deep breath, "_Your little sister is on the way..._"

Gabe grabbed the phone and dialed 911 quickly, as Trent asked, confused, "Why does the baby want to come NOW?"

Kitty forced a smile for Trent, "I was just wondering the same thing..."

Gabe finished the call in a matter of seconds, and was about to head back to his mother when there was a pounding at the door.

The pounding suddenly turned into slamming, as the door crashed open and Zach-bots hurried in.

Gabe watched the bots rush into the kitchen, and he gasped as he heard his mother and little brother scream. Gabe ran down the hall and looked into the kitchen, to see his mom and Trent back up against the sink.

Kitty was guarding Trent, holding him behind her.

"Get away from them!" Gabe cried out as he ran and grabbed a Zach-bot's arm.

The bot swung the child of it's arm, making Gabe fling and crash against the wall. Kitty gasped, "_GABRIEL!_"

The bots turned their attention back to Trent and Kitty, and raised their arms, revealing chainsaw attachments. (Author's note; o.O Um, I got bored here... chainsaws were the first thing I thought of.)

Gabe got up, groaning and looked to his frightened mother and brother. He then closed his eyes as he sat down cross legged, and concentrated.

As Gabe sat on the floor and concentrated, everyone and everything froze, as they heard something strange. At first it all seemed to jumbled, but, then one could tell it was a ton of barking.

It seemed as if an army of dogs were running down the street... and that's exactly what it was. Suddenly a wave of dogs piled into their kitchen, and attacked the Zach bots with snarling jaws and growls.

Kitty was wide eyed as she looked at Gabe across the way, "_How_-...?"

Trent smiled from ear to ear, "Gabe called the dogs to come help us!"

Kitty looked back to Trent, "_What?_"

"He can talk to animals! And he called some to help!" Trent said happily.

Kitty couldn't believe her eyes and ears; did her son actually have some of her powers in him? But, she would have to worry about that later, because right then, one Zach-bot came loose from the fight, and headed towards Trent and Kitty.

Just as the bot was about to strike, Trent jumped in front of it shouting, "Stay away from my mommy! I'm a bear! ROAR!"

The Zach-bot looked a little confused, but it attacked Trent anyway... well at least tried to. Trent had grabbed the bot by it's arms and smashed it against the oven. Then, as if Trent had claws (though he didn't), scratched it in half with one hit.

Kitty's mouth fell open, "Trent? _How did you-_"

"I'm a mountain goat! Grr!" Trent yelled, as he head butted another bot, causing it to fling across the room.

Kitty smiled, and shook her head, "_Never mind... keep doing what you're doing..._"

By the time the paramedics arrived, they found a house full of crushed, broken and smashed zach-bots, and a ton of random friendly dogs.

They also found Kitty sitting with her sons in the living room, sipping some hot chocolate.

"_Well it's about time you got here!_" Trent said happily sipping the marshmallows out of his cup.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zach was staring wide eyed at Chris, "Wait... _WHAT?_ Chris Kratt is dead!"

Chris shook his head, "No, I'm not dead, otherwise I wouldn't be standing here, would I?"

Zach looked afraid, but, his expression soon changed, "Well, it doesn't matter! If I got rid of you once, I can do it again!"

Chris raised one fist in the air, "I'd like to see you try!"

Zach rolled his eyes, and took a remote out of his pocket, "You Rat brothers were always pathetic..." and he was about to push the button, when Martin came from beside him and knocked him over. Then Martin caught the remote.

Chris chuckled, "Nice one bro!"

"You guys talk to much, I had to do something!" Martin said laughing as he tossed the remote up and down.

Zach got up and gave a yell of frustration, "That's it! No more mister nice Zach!" and he pushed a button on the wall.

Aviva screamed as a machine she was standing by started to move and grow. Soon, it appeared to be a large robotic man, a bit taller then a school bus. (Author's note; Think of transformers. It kinda looks like that except a bit smaller.)

Chris quickly and jumped and pushed Aviva and himself out of the way, as the thing tried to smash them.

Chris noticed that the mechanical man crushed a few inventions, and then he feared something, "Martin!" Chris called over to his brother, "We gotta keep this thing away from the sonic boom machine!"

Martin nodded, "Got it!"

Zach smiled evilly, "Ah, so you're trying to use my sonic boom machine, heh? Well to bad! _Zach-a-tron321.0!_ Destroy the sonic boom machine!"

The Zach-a-tron turned around slowly, and started across the large room. Martin and Chris immediately off took after it, trying to stop it, while Aviva had another idea.

As Zach was paying attention to his Z-tron, Aviva sneaked alongside the wall, and smashed the button on the wall that controlled the Z-tron.

The Z-tron fizzed for a second, and then fell over slowly.

Zach slapped his face, and groaned, "This is pointless... Ugh! _Why did I send all the Zach-bots in this building to attack Martin's wife and kids!_"

Martin took a deep breath as he looked away; oh how he prayed his family was doing alright.

Chris looked over at Jimmy's teleporter, while Zach was complaining, and had one final idea.

In seconds, before Zach knew what had happened, he was in the sonic boom machine, that was made to hold lions.

Chris stood in front of the machine with the controller in his hands, smiling from ear to ear.

Martin came over and put a hand on Chris's shoulder, "Jimmy would be proud."

Aviva went over to the brothers, "Whoa... I never thought we'd be able to stop him!"

Martin held the remote he had taken from Zach earlier, out, "Well, without his robots, Zach's just a plain old guy..."

Aviva took the remote from him, "You know, I bet I could disable all the Zach-bots for good... or at least put them to good use!"

"Good idea!" Chris said nodding.

"_THIS ISN'T FAIR! I RULE YOU ALL! LET ME OUT!_" Zach screamed from inside the machine.

And, the three just plainly ignored Zach. (Author's note; Just wait! I'm not ending this story yet!)

Suddenly, Martin's phone started ringing from inside his pocket. Quickly he took it out and answered. He was thrilled to find that it was Gabe.

"-And you're sure all of you are alright?" Martin asked, from his end of the phone.

"_Yep._" Gabe said, with a smile, even though Martin couldn't see it, "_But guess what dad! Mom's going to have the baby soon!_"

Martin blinked, and almost went pale, "What? _SHE IS?_ Where are you three? Do I need to call the hospital?"

"_No dad!_" Gabe said laughing, "_We're fine, we're at the hospital now, and one of the nurses is watching me and Trent while mom's in labor... whatever that is._"

Martin took a deep breath, "I'll be there as soon as I can." and he ended the call, and smiled to Aviva and Chris, "Chris, before you go... how would you like to see your niece?"

Chris smiled and put a hand on Martin's shoulder, "I'd love too."

* * *

_**Hmmm... nice chapter huh? And please don't hate me for telling all you this, but, there's probably only going to be one more chapter before I end this story! DX Sad right?**_

_**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it so far! And please review! ^^**_


	9. Chapter 9

Martin parked in front of the hospital, and he and Chris quickly hopped out of the car heading for the front door.

Aviva had stayed behind, and was able to control a few Zach-bots to keep an eye on Zach. After everything that had happened, they didn't need Zach escaping.

The brothers walked into the lobby, and quickly asked which room Kitty was in. As soon as they knew, they took the elevator to that floor.

As the elevator doors opened, and Chris and Martin started down the hall, but Chris noticed something.

"Er, _bro_..." Chris said wide eyed, as he stopped himself and his brother, "What's that running down the hall _right at us?_"

It looked yellow or gold... and it was furry... and definitely running straight for them.

Suddenly, Martin was knocked over by a yellow lab, that had pounced on him and was licking at him happily.

"_Gah!_" Martin said, slightly laughing, then getting up to pet the dog, "_Where did you come from?_"

Chris leaned down and pet the dog as well, "Hm... he has no collar... is he a stray?"

"_DAD! YOU'RE HERE!_" Gabe's voice came from down the hall. The Kratt brothers looked up to see Gabe and Trent running down the hallway towards them.

"_Bad doggie!_" Trent said as he reached them, and pulled the dog away, "Don't run away again and don't attack dad!"

Chris smiled, "Is this your guy's dog?"

Martin blinked, "No..." and he raised one eyebrow at his sons, "_It's not_... where did he come from boys?"

Gabe and Trent exchanged glances, "_Well..._" Gabe started, "He kinda was one of the dogs that saved us..."

"_Huh?_" Chris asked blinking.

Trent jumped into his father's arms and got all excited and started talking really fast, "_All these mean robots came to our house and tried to hurt me, mommy and Gabe, and then Gabe used his powers to talk to animals to call all these dogs to come save us! Then I acted like a bear and a mountain goat to save me and mom!_"

Martin exchanged glances with Chris.

Chris smiled, "I guess they do have powers like their mother..."

Martin was still wide eyed in shock, "I... _I guess they do_..." he then looked at the dog, "Well, this dog doesn't belong to anyone already, right?"

Gabe nodded, "Nope, he's completely a stray. I even asked him what his name was; He said he had none."

"Mommy said his name could be Will, short for Wilkinson, before the doctors took her into that room." Trent said, pointing to the room Kitty was in.

"But I want his name to be Wyatt." Gabe added.

"He's a wild fellow, _that's for sure!_" Chris said laughing, as the dog jumped all over him, trying to lick his face.

Martin blinked and smiled, "That's it! _Wild Wyatt Wilkinson!_ That's a _perfect_ name!"

Chris raised one eyebrow, "No, that's a _long_ name..."

"Then, does that mean we can keep him dad?" Gabe asked.

"Of course... _but he's getting a bath when we get home_..." Martin said smiling. Gabe and Trent high-fived and hugged their dad.

Suddenly a doctor headed over to them, after exiting the room, "_Are you Mr. Kratt?_" he asked.

Martin laughed and looked to his brother, "_Which one of us are you addressing that to?_"

The doctor gave Martin a annoyed look and sighed, "_I mean_, which of you are married to Laura Kratt?"

Martin nodded, "That would be me."

The doctor finally smiled, "Congratulations sir, she has just given birth to a healthy 7 pound, baby girl."

Martin smiled brightly as he quickly ran into the room to see his new daughter.

"So how's Kit- I mean, Laura holding up?" Chris asked the doctor.

"She's doing fine." The doctor said removing his gloves, then he looked over to Wild Wyatt, "_Egad!_ Is that a dog? _Dogs aren't aloud in the hospital!_"

Chris laughed nervously, "Eh-heh... _er_... " he then looked back to Gabe and Trent, "Let me go put Wild Wyatt in the car real quick... before this doctor kicks us out..."

* * *

Martin walked into the room cautiously, and closed the door behind him quietly. It was big inside, and past one wall of the room he couldn't see much of anything else. Not to mention the lights were dim.

But, a window seemed to be open pass the wall.

Suddenly he heard a small fragile cough, then a single whine. Then, he was pleased to hear his wife's gentle voice, cooing softly.

"_Shh... it's okay dear...just sleep..._"

Martin smiled to himself as he passed the wall and looked onto a bed, where Kitty lied, holding a pink bundle in her arms.

Kitty smiled up at Martin, and he returned a smile. He then came over and sat beside her on the bed.

Kitty held the baby closer to him, and pulled the pink blanket over a little; to reveal a little baby girl, who had a short layer of bright, curly blond hair.

"_She's beautiful Laura.._." Martin said, softly half in wonder. He had never had a daughter before, so, it was a new feeling.

"I think I've thought of a good name too..." Kitty said, leaning her head on Martin's shoulder, "How about Marina?"  
and she carefully handed the baby to Martin.

Martin was a bit breathless as he held his daughter, and he nodded slowly, "Marina sounds good... _Marina Ella Kratt._"

Kitty smiled, "_Ella? My mother's name?_"

Martin let Marina hold his finger as she slept, "Yeah, I thought you'd like that as the baby's middle name."

Kitty closed her eyes and sighed happily, "_Marina Ella Kratt..._" she repeated, as she felt tired from the child birth.

Martin kissed Kitty's forehead, "You get some rest honey... I'll take care of Marina Ella..."

That sounded good to Kitty, and she fell asleep. Martin quietly got up with the baby, and carried her out into the hall.

* * *

Chris had been sitting down with Gabe and Trent, (after putting Wyatt in the car, and rolling down the windows a little) and was happy to see his brother come out of the room. He was even happier to see Martin holding a pink bundle gently.

"Chris, I'd like you to meet your niece... and Gabe and Trent, I'd like you to meet your sister; Marina Ella Kratt..." He said as he came over.

Gabe and Trent ran over immediately, eager to see their new sister.

"I still kinda wish she had been a boy..." Gabe said with a sigh.

"_I think she's great!_" Trent said excitedly, as he put a hand on his sister's head gently.

Martin smiled, and looked over at Chris, "Wanna hold her?"

Chris blinked and stuttered a little, "I'm not so sure bro... I mean, I don't know exactly how to hold a baby and-" and just then Martin handed Marina to Chris gently, "-_And you give me the baby anyway..._"

Martin chuckled, "It's fine bro. _See!_ You're holding her just fine!"

Chris was almost frozen as he stared down onto Marina's small face. He felt glad that she could now grow up in a world that wasn't ruled by Zach.

Just then, Marina stirred a little, and her dark blue eyes opened just a crack. And she had a glimpse at her uncle before she closed them again, falling back asleep.

Chris sighed, and smiled as he carefully gave Marina back to Martin, "You're a lucky man Martin; you have such a great family."

Martin laughed as he headed back towards the room Kitty was in, "Don't forget Chris, you're part of that family too." And he went back into the room.

* * *

Three days later, late at night, around 10:00 p.m., Martin, Kitty, Marina, Gabe, Trent, Chris and Aviva, were all gathered in the old invention room of Zach's old building.

It was time for Chris to go back.

"And you're sure this will work..." Chris asked Aviva again, as Trent and Gabe played with Jimmy's teleporter.

Aviva nodded, "We went through all the steps already Chris, it should work; Martin will put on the creature power suit, then we'll use this lion fur we found in the boom machine for the suit, then I will program my remote transporter to the boom machine, setting a time period, and then Martin will give a roar and send you back."

Chris sighed, "Alright... I just hope it doesn't_ actually_ kill me this time..."

Aviva sighed and rolled her eyes with a smile, "Chris I told you already it should work just fine!"

Martin came over pulling a creature power vest over his head, "You know, this thing is much tighter then I remember..."

Chris laughed, "Maybe that's because that one was _mine_?"

Martin blinked and looked down, dusting it off a little more. It was clearly green now, and Martin laughed nervously, "_I knew that_... I'll just get... mine now..." and he walked off embarrassed.

Aviva laughed and looked at Chris, "Well, you should probably start saying goodbye to everyone now..."

Chris smiled, "Then I'll start with you-" and he took her shoulder gently and leaned in, kissing her.

Aviva tensed up, but, soon relaxed and blushed as Chris released the kiss.

"I'll just let you know, _I have always wanted to do that._" Chris said with a grin before he headed over to Kitty, Martin, and their kids, leaving Aviva just standing there blushing.

Trent and Gabe ran up to their uncle, jumping up into his arms and hugging him.

"You're really from the past uncle Chris? Oh, I wish you could stay and tell us more about it!" Gabe said, sighing.

Trent actually burst out into tears, "_I don't want you to go!_"

Chris hugged them both again and ruffled Trent's hair, "Don't worry, even though I'm going now, I'll see you guys again...I promise."

Trent sniffled and a smile formed on his face, "O-okay..." he said as he wiped away his tears.

Chris then stood straight and turned to Kitty who was holding Marina. He went over and gently kissed Marina's little forehead, "See ya, little star shine..." he said softly, then looked up to Kitty, "See ya sis."

Kitty smiled as she took a deep breath and hugged Chris, "Goodbye Chris..."

Kitty finally released the hug, and Chris looked over to his brother.

Martin was in his creature power suit, and Chris swore he'd rather not remember Martin any other way. The brothers embraced each other, now not exactly wanting to say goodbye...

But, Chris pulled back, and inhaled deeply, "It's now or never Martin..."

Martin nodded, and looked as if he wanted to cry, but instead, he took up the piece of fur with a nod and said, "Creature power suit activate..." and he pushed the button.

Gabe and Trent grinned big, seeing their dad turn into a blue lion. Martin then went over, and went inside the sonic boom machine.

Kitty made sure to tell her children to cover their ears, as she held her hands over Marina's ears.

Aviva checked the remote transporter one more time, "It's ready. Get in front of the machine Chris."

Chris looked over, and Gabe and Trent waved quickly before they put their hands back on their ears. Chris smiled softly and waved back, as he went and stood in front of the machine.

"Okay... in 3... 2... 1- _Martin now!_" Aviva called out.

Martin looked into his brother's eyes one last time, and sent out the biggest and longest roar he could muster.

The sonic boom machine's gears turned loudly as it vibrated, and a sonic wave burst out straight at Chris, with green electricity flowing through it. And it soon washed over Chris, and he was gone.

Martin came out of the machine and deactivated his suit, just staring blankly at where Chris had stood, "Goodbye bro..."

* * *

Chris opened his eyes to find he was falling through a tunnel of green and black electricity, that almost seemed as if it was moving.

He also came to realization he was floating (or was it falling?) down this vertical tunnel.

Soon, he found himself not in a tunnel anymore, but in the middle of the African savanna late at night.

Chris blinked, and wondered if he was back in his rightful time period. He then saw light coming from beside him, and he looked over to see the Tortuga.

Oh how he missed the Tortuga, and he jumped up in the air with joy that he was back, "_WHOO-HOO!_" and he ran towards the Tortuga.

Unknown to Chris, he had been (supposedly) dead for four days, and everyone inside the Tortuga was just moping about. Especially Martin.

Even Survivor, always the one to be so playful, would only lie around all day.

So when there was a knock at the door, everyone looked up, and exchanged confused glances.

"It's probably just another random person coming to say they're sorry for our loss..." Koki said, sighing sadly.

"I don't think I can take anymore people coming..." Jimmy said pulling his comic over his face, "It just brings back painful memories of Chris and all the fun we had with him!"

Kitty shushed Jimmy, "Be quiet Jimmy!" and she laid a hand on Martin's back comfortingly, "_You're_ just bringing back painful memories!"

Aviva sighed and looked back to her computer screen, "Well _someone_ has to answer it..."

Survivor growled, annoyed as he got up and went to the door.

Everyone in the control room heard the door open with a slide, then, surprisingly Survivor roared very loudly and ran back into the room, and started running around. He not only ran around, he also jumped off tables, and over chairs, and on Jimmy.

"What's going on with him?" Koki asked blinking.

They all stood, and looked to the hallway as they heard footsteps. And then, Chris emerged from the dark hallway laughing, "Wow, Survivor... I don't remembering anyone teaching you to open the door..."

Everyone froze, being scared or in complete shock. Jimmy went pale and screamed, jumping up and running for his life, "_GHOST! EEEEEEEEEEEE!_"

"_I must be dreaming..._" Aviva said rubbing her eyes.

"_Then I'm having the same dream!_" Kitty said, voice breaking up.

"Chris is that... is that you?" Koki asked carefully.

Chris smiled and motioned with his arms, "In the flesh."

Immediately Martin ran over and hugged his brother, not letting go. Chris was being hugged so tight, he barely could breath, "_Lungs... falling in... can't... BREATH!_" Chris worked out the best he could.

Martin let go, but still held his brother's shoulders, "_Chris what on earth happened to you?_" and Chris could clearly see Martin had tears going down his face.

Chris smiled, and hugged his brother himself, "It's a long story..."

Jimmy came back, not as scared now, "Oh... I guess he's not a ghost... This is great! Now we can cancel that stupid funeral!"

Aviva ran over and also hugged Chris, "You're alive!"

Chris smiled and nodded, practically laughing, "Yes, I'm alive."

Koki, Kitty and Jimmy ran over to hug him too, and it was a group hug until Survivor jumped up on them, knocking them all over onto the floor.

"It's good to have you back Chris..." Kitty said laughing.

Chris smiled, as Martin gave him a noogie, "_Good to be back._"

**_THE END_**

* * *

**_Ta-da! ^^ That's all folks!  
_**

**_I hope you enjoyed it all! I know I enjoyed writing it! Now please review, because I really want to know what your guy's favorite part of the whole story was!  
_**

**_Suggesting new story ideas would also be great! XD Considering ideas are like treasures.  
_**

**_Anyway, thank you for reading What The Future Holds! And Ttyl! *peace out*  
_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_20 years later..._**

A boy ran out of the Tortuga, about 12 years old, he had muddy blond hair with light blue eyes, "Trent! C'mon would ya! Our cousins are already out over there!"

A younger boy around 9 years old, came out. It was apparently Trent. He had brown hair with dark blue eyes, "Sorry Gabe, it's not my fault mom told me to wait for Marina!"

Gabe sighed, "Alright... then where is she?"

"I don't know, I thought she had already come out?" Trent said shrugging.

"Guess again." Gabe said with a smirk.

"Aw man! Where did she go then?" Trent said, bending over to look under the Tortuga. Sure enough, his 5 year old sister was sitting there playing with a doll, "Marina! Get out from under there!"

Marina, a little girl with deep blue eyes and very curly blonde hair, looked up and over at her brother, "Hiya!" she giggled.

"Marina c'mon! We're going to watch a herd of zebras remember?" Gabe said, also looking under the Tortuga, "_You know_, with Uncle Chris and his kids?"

Marina nodded and crawled over to them, "I remember. But, I don't want Darcy to get trampled by the striped horses..." she said holding up her doll.

Gabe groaned, "It'll be fine Marina, just put her in your pocket or something..."

Marina put the doll in one of her overall pockets, "She doesn't fit."

"_Does it matter?_" Trent asked, getting impatient.

Marina huffed, "Yes, it does!"

Gabe stuffed the doll more into her pocket, "There! She's in! Now can we _go_?"

Marina nodded and took her brother's hands, and they started across the African savanna, away from the Tortuga. They were all use to growing up in the wild by now, and knew everything they needed to know about the outdoors from their parents.

Soon, as they came closer to the watering hole where the herd of zebra were, a familiar jeep started driving towards them.

"Here comes the Createrra!" Trent said, a smile rising on his face.

The Createrra pulled over beside them, and the three familiar faces of their cousins smiled down at them.

"Cali, aren't you a little young to drive?" Gabe asked, staring up at one of the twins that was driving. Cali was 10 years old, and probably one of the smartest young girls you could meet. She had almost black hair and green eyes.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I don't know how too." Cali replied.

Her twin brother Daniel nodded, "Yeah, anyway, dad said we could drive the Createrra around while we were waiting for you guys." He had chocolate brown hair, and green eyes, and a face full of freckles.

"Well, I had to wait on Trent-" Gabe started.

"And I had to wait on Marina-" Trent continued.

"And I had to use the bathroom, so deal with it..." Marina finished with a pout.

Benjamin, the eight year old boy with dark blond hair and light brown eyes, laughed and motioned with his hand, "Just hop in guys!"

And the three children of Martin and Laura (Kitty) Kratt did just that.

As they were driving closer and closer to the watering hole, Marina tapped Cali's shoulder and asked, "Um, where's Anna?"

Anna was Chris's youngest child, who was actually one year older then Marina and was Marina's best friend. Anna had light brown eyes and curly copper brown hair.

"She's with our dad, waiting for us." Cali replied, as she drove around the watering hole.

Everyone looked to the side, and watched in amazement as the many striped Zebras drunk and walked around on the other side of the water hole. Among them, Chris Kratt sat perched in a tree with his daughter, Anna. They were both watching, and soon noticed the group.

"Hey uncle Chris!" Trent shouted standing up and waving, "Hey Anna!"

Chris's eyes widened and he put a finger to his lips, motioning for them to be quiet otherwise the Zebra would get scared and run off.

But it was to late for that, the Zebra had already started to freak out a little, and they quickly stampeded... right towards the Createrra.

The kids screamed as the large Zebra herd ran around the Createrra, and some jumping over. One actually jumped over and kicked the front window causing it to crack.

"Anna, stay here!" Chris said quickly as he leaped from the tree, jumping onto the hood of the Createrra below, "_Get down below and next to the seats! Quickly!_" he ordered the children.

They all nodded, and went down quickly, trying to avoid all the leaping and running Zebra. In a matter of a few more seconds, the herd had past them.

Gabe got up slowly, and looked around, "That... was... AWESOME!" he said grinning.

"That's a funny way to look at it..." Chris said laughing, "But you all should be more careful... remember what me and Martin told you before?"

"Right... stay quiet around certain wild animals... _sorry_..." Trent said, embarrassed mostly.

"Daddy you left me in the tree!" Anna's pouting voice came from behind them.

"I'm coming honey! Hold on!" Chris said hoping of the hood and going over to the tree.

Suddenly Chris's creature pod beeped, and Martin's face appeared on the screen, "_Hey bro... we have a Zach attack near the river!_" Martin stated quickly.

"Be right there." Chris said, picking Anna up and heading over to the Createrra, "Oi, going from one place to the next..." Chris mumbled under his breath.

Cali scooted over as her father put Anna in the back, and he hoped in the front seat, "Buckle up guys; _code triangle head..._"

They all gasped, "_Zach attack.._." Trent muttered as he exchanged glances with Daniel.

Chris hit the gas and he quickly turned the Createrra around and sped off.

As they were riding, Marina looked to Chris, "Uncle Chris, when will Aunty Aviva make us creature power suits too?"

"Yeah! So we can fight the villains with you dad!" Benjamin said excitedly.

Chris smiled back, "When you're older."

"Aw... why do we have to wait?" Cali said in a pout.

"Because; My kids need to work on their animals knowledge, and my brother's kids need to work on their abilities..." Chris teased a little, as the Tortuga came into sight over the savanna, "Believe it or not," he started as he glanced back at Trent and Gabe, "You two can do greater things then you think..."

"How do you know?" Trent asked.

Chris smiled, "Well, _it's a long story and we don't have time at the moment_, but, let's just say; I know what the future holds."

* * *

_**SURPRISE! Didn't see this chapter coming, did ya? XD I got you GOOD!**_

_**Anyway, I just figured since some movies have an extra bit to the ending after the credits, why don't I do the same thing!  
**_

_**But, unless someone gives me a brilliant AMAZING idea for another chapter, this is THE END.  
**_

_**Review, or face the wrath!  
**_

Random Person; What wrath?_  
_

_**The wrath of SILVER! XD  
**_

Random Person; T-T Seriously?_**  
**_

_**Yeah seriously, now shoo! ^^  
**_


End file.
